1. Technical Field
The technical field is packages. More specifically, the technical field includes packages having additional surface areas for conveying information to consumers and other users.
2. Background Art
Film envelopment of packages, such as packages containing cigarettes and other tobacco products, is known. Cigarette packaging typically includes a paper or cardboard package enveloped in a film. In some applications, films may not have sufficient surface area or may not be sufficiently durable. Information printed on those films may therefore be lost or damaged when removed from the package.